For Eternity
by virgo angel
Summary: The title doesn't say it all, it doesn't even come to the Eternity part yet, but chapter two up, Wufei and Duo?? Looks that way ^_~ R
1. Trowa, you all right??

Disclaimer: I don¡¦t own GW and I never will and don¡¦t¡¦ sue me¡K

Disclaimer: I dont own GW and I never will and dont sue me¡K

Pairings: 1x3, 2x5

Love¡KHurts¡Kright??

Heeros Thoughts

Hes certainly silent tonight¡K Wrong, his always silent¡K* * but his more silent than usual, * * shut up Yuy, you cant tell the difference between whether his silent or silent silent * "Just shut up!!" I cried out without realizing doing so. "What?" asked Trowa, as he narrowed his eyes at me. I gulped, *whats WRONG with me!! * "Um, nothing, really" I replied meekly. "Hn" * Hn??* *Hn?? * * Whats that suppose to mean, Hn?? * * Shush Heero, dont start it all over again * Once again, I did something I didnt mean to do, I slapped myself on the face, causing Trowa to stare at me again. Then he said it again, Hn. Sometimes the silence bothers me. Stealing a glance at him, I caught a glimpse of his beautiful green eyes, then they were covered again by his bangs¡K his bangs¡K

__

Flashbacks

I watched as he did his famous move, a triple spin in the air, then landing gracefully on the ground. Distracted by his grace, I pulled out my gun a few seconds to late. "Get up" he ordered calmly. I stood up, putting my hands in the air, showing him that I surrender. As we walked in the shadows, where no one can see us, I could feel his silent stare on me, I dared to turn my head, just enough to see him. For a moment, just a split second, my stomach did this weird flip, like I¡K I¡K what?? Why have I not experienced this feeling before?? Why? Before I could finish my thoughts, Lady Une stood in front of me.

__

End of flashback

"Hey Trowa, you okay tonight?" I asked, trying to keep my tone light. "Im fine." He said, then turned away, away from me, away from this world. Was that I shiver that just gone down my back, its not even cold tonight, it must be the silence. No, I corrected myself; its the cold silence Trowa is giving me. Yes, that must be it, nodding my head, I drifted off into the memory of the warm silence Trowa usually gives to me, only me. Feeling the warm feeling down my back again, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the wind brushing against my face. Slowly, I drifted off into the past.

I felt his hands rubbing down and up against my hips, slowly first, and then faster and faster, it felt like as if its on fire. I groan in pleasure and secretly urging him to go on, or go DOWN. And he did, feeling his warm and hungry hands going down, feeling his hot breath down my back, I shivered in happiness, "Trowa, dont stop." I urged. "Heero¡K are you alright." I heard Trowas voice, then felt his hands shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the blinding sun light. I groaned, * great, Im back to reality. * I thought unhappily, gazing at Trowa, I was secretly glad that his face showed concern. As if reading my mind, his face quickly turned emotionless. "Hey Trowa, morning." I mumbled sleepily, getting up, then felt Trowas stare again, this time it lasted longer and I could feel that it was warmer than last night in the car. I smiled. 

Trowas Thoughts

Driving, that used to be the only thing that gets me away from this world, I dont have to worry about anything, NOTHING, just thinking about Heero, his deep blue eyes, his calm voice, his strong muscles. But it didnt help tonight, is it because Heero is right beside him. Ugh, this nervous silence Heero is giving me is driving me nuts! Then finally, I heard him said something, but that something was not what I expected him to say. "Just shut up!" I could hear the anger in his tone; I looked at him and at the same time trying to pay attention to the road. "Um, nothing, really." Then he became silent again. Shut up? Was he mad at me? Or was he mad at someone else? Heero, sometimes I wished you talked more, no Trowa, dont even think about it, you like him just the way he is. Then a sharp _slap _sound interrupted my thoughts. I looked at him again, giving him my full attention, seeing red marks on his face. I turned my attention back to the road when some idiot from behind honked me. After a while, he asked me, "Hey Trowa, you okay tonight?""Im fine." Then I turned away, not really wanting to but because I need to have a right turn and no car seems to be in the mood to let me tonight. When I finally got a chance to look at him, I caught him smiling with his eyes closed, is he dreaming about someone, someone he loved? Maybe.

Its morning and I could hear groans and moans coming from Heeros room, is someone with him?? Hope not. Oh shut up Trowa, why dont you just go and look!! All right, I will I told myself. Slowly I got out of my warm bed and the cold air pierced my skin. I gotta turn the temperature higher, its freezing. As I put my hand on Heeros bedrooms door, I heard another moan, this time more loudly. I opened the door and saw Heero rolling around in the bed, by himself!?!? I quickly realized that he was dreaming, _whoosh_, I didnt even realize that Ive been holding my breath all this time. I walked over to this bed, taking a moment to gaze at him, than I gently shook his shoulders, "Heero¡K are you all right?" it took him awhile to wake up, but he did. "Hey Trowa, morning." He mumbled, getting up going to the washroom to have a shower, I looked at him, and grinned that Im living with someone I loved, I feel lucky.

I decided a walk outside would be a good start for the morning, however, I met face to face to a energetic Wufei, who happened to be practicing his katana outside. After catching his breath, he mumbled a good morning and went inside to shower (gee, everyone is in the mood to shower isnt it?). I shrugged to no one in particular and kept walking, soon I saw Duo jumping around in the grass like a grasshopper, * sweatdrop *, "Err Duo? What¡Kare you doing?" I asked with forced interest. "Me? Me? Me? ME?MMMMEEEEEEE!!!, YAHOO!!! * kept on jumping and jumping as if the grass is a trampoline *" "Sure Duo, err, keep jumping." I rolled my eyes and finally reached my destination, my sport car. 


	2. Wufei and ... Duo?????

Wufei thoughts

Disclaimer: I dont own GW so dont sue me!!

I aint gonna blab, here it Is, the second chapter. 

¡@

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¡¦

Wufei thoughts

Damn that baka, he just have to stay up ALL night doing some JUMPING exercise of his, I dont know WHY I have to have a bedroom beside THAT freak. Thinking that, I slashed a tree in half, then some bushes, then some insects, then some mice, still not satisfied, I decided to slash the next human I see. _Creak _the sound of the door opening startled me, I turned around and saw Trowa walking out of the house, just as I was about to pounce on him, I noticed his depression and let him pass, mumbling a good morning as a went inside to shower, as mom said, nothing is more important than a mans manners, snort, yeah right. I caught the smell of pancakes and smiled, Quatra sure is a good cook, but only weaklings cook, we stronger worriers eat!! 

The baka did it again!!! He used up all the syrup for the pancakes, leaving us only half a drop! I looked at him with a glare, then I decided hes the one Ive got to kill. I grabbed my katana and pounced on him, after a little bit of a struggle, my tongue felt the sweetness of the syrup, which means my tongue is beside his mouth!! I quickly took it back and we struggled and fought and kick and screamed and yelled and we wrestled to a room. Then we pulled apart, breathing hard, I saw the baka grinning stupidly, then he pounced on me and pulled my shirt off. "I like the feel of your tongue Wu-kun." I felt his hot breath on my ear. Deciding I like his lips as well, I didnt hesitate and cooperated with him (oh god, thats enough, Im not writing anymore XP).

¡@

Duos thought

YAHOO!! I LOVE MORNINGS LIKE THIS, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH. I hopped and jumped out of the depressing house and into the nature!!! I jumped around the ground, celebrating that the sun has finally come out and that I dont have to be stuck with those MEAN guys anymore!!! I continued to hop around in circles then I saw Trowa coming my way, I didnt glance at him and continued jumping. He said something to me, but I didnt hear what cuss of the happiness Im feeling right now!!! I just kept jumping and hopping and whooping and yelling, letting my boredom out and suck in the fresh air. After a few hours, I felt tired so I ran back in and caught the smell of pancakes, hurrying into the dining room. _Hmmm, syrup_¡K I poured more and more and more of the gooey sweet liquid onto my stack of pancakes, nodding to myself, I handed the bottle to the very impatient Wufei. I noticed the bottle to be Very light, UH OH!! Wufei pounced like a tiger onto me. I felt his hand brushing against my ass several times, sending shivers of pleasure up my body. After a while, I felt his tongue licking against the corner of my mouth, I tried to move toward it but it darted back into his mouth. After a very hard struggle, with his ass and my dick rubbing a few times, after our mouth touched several times, we ended up in a room. He kicked himself away from me. When I finally caught my breath, I thought back to his lips, his tongue, I decided I liked very much. Now its my turn Wufei. I jumped on to him and before he can react, I pulled his shirt off. I whispered into his ear, "I like the feel of your tongue." Then kept moving onto that muscular body. I guessed he liked my bode too since he cooperated perfectly with me. I smelled deeply into his hair and noticed that he used only water to wash his hair, so there isnt any shampoo to smell, disappointed, I moved down onto his body, making him groan and moan. Hmm, you want more Wufei?? I will give you more, more than you ever needed. Grinning at the thought of that, I licked him and kissed him even more passionately. 

Heeros Version

"Trowa, hear that. Hn, looks like Wufei and Duo are having real fun¡K¡¨ I hinted to Trowa, trying to get his attention. "Yes, I can hear them, Im not deaf, theyre probably gonna make out till night. You want go somewhere Heero?" This time, he looked straight into my eyes, waiting for my answer. OH my god, he wants to go somewhere with me?? Okay, calm down Heero, calm down, and remember your Gundam training. I breathed deeply and look straight into his eye, I replied calmly, "Sure, where??""Im performing today in the circus, you want to come??" he suggested, almost shyly. I gulped, seeing Trowa perform, OF COURSE!! "Sure, then maybe we can go on the carnival rides or something,¡¨ I said. Im in heaven, one whole day spending with Trowa, its the chance of a life time!! "Okay, we better go." He started going to his car. I gazed at him lovingly, suddenly wanted to tell him how I feel, but decided against it, I can wait. I got up, gave a glance to the dirty dishes and all the empty chairs (Quatras gone to some shopping mall of his) and followed Trowa. 

The sunlight shone on his hair, making it turning into a shade of brown and red, matching his shirt. Trowa Barton, what was your real name?? Who were your parents, were they dead like mine? Probably, I turned my head toward the wind and let it blew my hair this way and that. I noticed that his hand is on the hanging on the side, awfully close to mine, should I take it and hold it tight? YES!! However, before I could, it swung back onto the wheel, _KUSO, _I cursed angrily under my breath. I clenched and unclenched my fists, making sure Trowa cant see of course. Maybe another time, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the wind blowing against my face, blowing away all my worries and sorrow.

Flashback

¡@

"Heero, hows the Mercurious?" Trowa asked. "Its very similar to the Gundam." The blue eyed pilot replied. "Well, thats no surprise." Said Trowa, turning his attention away from the other pilot. Love, yes, thats the feeling I felt for you, now and forever. I will forever protect you, till the last breath in my body. Yes, thats right, forever, because Trowa, you gave me love, you taught me to care. And I will give you my love and care in return, if I have any, the pilot thought sadly. Thinking of the days when hes still in training to be the perfect solider, well, here he is, returning to be a human bit by bit. He shook his head to clear his head, then he prepared to attack the enemy ahead, he need his skills right now!

End

The clown walked gracefully out into the crowd, he bowed to them, then turned his attention to the growling lion. It pounced onto him, but he was to fast for him, he leapt high into the air, then did a perfect triple spin in the air, then landed on his hand onto the lions furry back. The crowd went _whoosh _then they cheered loudly for the clowns quick reaction and graceful moves. As Trowa rode by me, I could see the unpainted side of his face, the sparkling green eye that¡K that _looked at me??? _No way, Trowa actually looked at ME??? When there are thousands of hot girls drooling over him? Must be my imagination, I turned away from my thoughts and cheered when Trowa did another spin into the air and rode the lion offstage. 

I walked over to Trowas trailer, opened the slowly and opened my mouth, ready to congratulate him for his wonderful performance. However, when I opened the door, I saw something I DID not expect to see at all, I slammed the door behind me and breathed, not believing on what I just saw, I saw something that I know I would see one day, but TODAY?? No, I¡Kdont believe it, I saw Trowa¡K

Sorry to leave you off at such a cliffhanger, but Im gonna get caught, Im doing my homework!! Review please!!!! I promise I will write the next chapter if you do!!

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@

¡@


End file.
